


A Video

by TMG60Max (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Songfic, Very Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TMG60Max
Summary: This is so one shot i wrote when i was younger





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning suicide attempt

~~~~

Setos pov   
          
       _Teardrops racing our  stopwatch,our hope us in a headlock, Tomorrow always comes to soon._  
          As I was sitting there crying, I was thinking. After being gone from YouTube for 2 years now, should I come back and make a proper goodbye video?

       
_And it  kills to say I knew you'd let me down. As I fumble for the words to say so long._

I was so confused. I knew that if I did, I would let people know I was alive, but not for long. I just can't handle it anymore

       _For now, every little song we sung about you, and every july will go cold without you. And I'll hold on to, every piece of you, that I made up in my mind_.

      I start crying harder as I think of him. Why did he have to leave me here all alone?! Why did he have to go and do that? Why did he have to die?

_Until I find a way to say goodbye. Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, a way to say goodbye_.

      Nobody understands what happened to Brice.

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, a way to say goodbye_.

          I decided to make the video. I will show my face to everybody before I end it all.

     _Every little song will be sung about you, and every july will go cold without you. And I'll hold on to every piece of you that I made up in my mind , until I find, a way to say goodbye._

          I start up the camera, I say these words. "Hello, I'm alive, and my name is Setosorcerer."

  _Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, a way to say goodbye._

         "I know you weren't excepting this video. But it's been 2 years. The purpose of this video it to explain what happened and what is going to happen." I start crying as the video goes on. "First, my face." I say as I pull off my hood. " next, w-what hap-ppened." I start crying really hard now. " as you all know. Brice also know as Gold Solace stoped uploading. W-well, that's b-because. H-he d-died." I look at my keybord.

  Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, A way to say goodbye.

    " the truth is, h-he commited suicide. I miss him so much. We had a relationship going on. He ment so much in my life, he helped me through my life after what happened. One day, I came home, since we lived together. I tell out, brice, I'm home. I didn't hear any response witch was weird since he normally comes form and greets me at the door."

_Goodbye,goodbye, goodbye, a way to say goodbye._

       "I want up the stairs to our room. I open the door and I see him hanging there. I yell out. I cry for hours on end. And that's where this video ends. Who ever finds this first, make sure Ty aka Deadlox Sees it. I'm sorry but. Goodbye, forever". I turn off the camera and upload the video. I get on the chair and top it over. Then everything goes black.

*Tys Pov*

people have been tweeting me the same video all day. i click on one of the tweets. it says watch this and theres a link to a video on youtube, by Seto? i though he stopped uploading. i click on the video. "And thats where this video ends. Who ever finds this first, make sure Ty aka Deadlox Sees it. Im Sorry but, Goodbye, Forever" the video ends. oh god seto, im comming please dont do it. i tweet him out on twitter. it says hold on seto im comming, dont do it! i get in my car and drive to his house." Seto!?" i yell out. there is no responce. i grabe the emergency key and unlock the door. i run up to setos room and open the door. i fell to the floom in tears. i grab my phone and get into the group chat. i say Seto house, now!. i get multiple messages back but i dont responde, i just sit on the floor in the doorway. i hear the front door open and mitch call my name.

" here" i say. everybody runs up the stairs and to me. by now the door to his room is close and im sitting next to frame. " Why are we here" jerome asks. i just starting crying harder and point to the door to his room.  Ian opens the door and gasps. i just start crying harder. " oh my god" i hear husky say as he looks into the room. everybody but me heads into the room. i take my chance and bolt out the back yard and over the fence to the woods. ive done this before, i know my way to edge. they probably wondering where i went. but once they see the back door open, mitch will know. im sorry mitch. i finally reach it nad jump to the ground belo. im sorry.

*Mitchs pov*

i take down his bodu pff the rope. i set it down and walk out into the hallway to talk to ty. when i turn to talk to him, hes gond. " Um i think we have another peoblem, Tys gone" i say. we look around the whole hose when i see the back door open. " SHIT!" i yell out. i hear everbody running to the back door but im on the fence once they get there. i hear them start to chase me as i yell out ahead of me "TY DONT DO IT!!" i yell. i reach the cliff and i run to the edge. i look down and see him at the  bottem, dead. " NO TY, shit" i yell/say. everybody comes up behind me and i run to jerome and cry on his sholder. " dont go near the edge." i say everybody understands and we have a group hug to comfort me. we walk back to seto house and take the body bact to the castle. Im Sorry.

 


End file.
